A Girl's Challenge
by sammyjo69
Summary: Rukia and her friends thought it was just a challenge; whoever got the guy first won. It was just that simple, they aren't expecting anything more from it, right? Right? Multiple pairings, AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, Sammy Jo here. Some of you probably know me from Interview: Bleach Pairings, and, after a lot of people asking me to do it, I got an account. I then decided to go along with this story, because it got stuck in my head, and it won't go away until I type it out and post it. So yeah :) I want to thank you guys for supporting my friends, Jennifer (Dark Rukia141) and Jasmine (Rukia141) and I!**_

_**This story is an AU, high school life setting. No Shinigami, hollows, and all that good stuff, just the loveable characters in this fic!**_

_**A Girl's Challenge**_

_**A story by Samantha Jo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

Rukia yawned and then groaned luxuriously as she buried herself deeper in the coolness of her soft bed sheets. Then, she stretched and fixed her pillow in order to make it more comfortable. There was something about being in bed in the mornings that made sleeping much more pleasurable. Rukia saw the sunlight peek through her curtains, the breeze squeezing through the small opening in her window. The fresh scent of dried leaves were the harbingers of autumn, and when the all the leaves finally fell, winter will be knocking on her window; she couldn't wait, the cold was her favorite time of the year. Her hand slipped underneath her pillow, searching for that cool spot. She smiled to herself and sighed contently.

The covers were suddenly flung away from her, making Rukia shoot up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the grey eyes of her brother, glaring slightly at her, bed sheets in his hands. "If you're not ready in ten minutes, you'll be forced to walk to school." Byakuya told her, letting the sheets drop in a pool at his feet. Fixing the cuffs of his shirt, he exited her room without a word. Heaving a sigh, Rukia fell back against her pillows, and closed her eyes; she can easily get ready in ten minutes…

Ten minutes were nothing…

Ten…

…

…

…

Rukia opened her eyes and noticed that it was much brighter outside. Her eyes went wide as the captivating world that was her dream, slipped away and she was gripped with the most horrifying reality one could ever encounter.

She was late.

Rukia sprung out of her bed in one leap as she dived headlong into the closet, taking a deep breath, wondering if she was going to come out in one piece, seeing as her closet was hell itself. She really needed to find some time to clean it out, otherwise she'll be completely engulfed one day by all the junk in her closet, forever lost in its murky depths.

"Ugh, let go!" Rukia cried, as she fought against the coats, dresses, and every other bit of clothing that clung onto her. She fell back, clutching her uniform tightly in her arms as she kicked the closet door closed just before the arm of a jacket snaked around her ankle. She quickly dressed and flickered her eyes to her clock.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Rukia chanted when she saw that she only had fifteen minutes to get to school. However, no matter how much she cursed, begged, and prayed for Father Time to go slower, he would only roll his eyes and shake his head, all while tapping one of his many hourglasses. Rukia grabbed her shoes and hopped on one foot, while trying to put a shoe on the other. When she reached the stairs, she lost her balance and fell forward, down the many steps, rolling, tossing, and sighing.

She landed on at the bottom, her body awkwardly sprawled out. She made a mental note that that was fall number one hundred and thirty-two. Rukia hastily stood up, brushed herself off and raced into the kitchen. She flung open the fridge, took out some orange juice, and rummaged through the fridge to see if she could discover _something_ edible.

Crap, Byakuya had told her days ago to clean out the fridge, yet she always put if off. Rukia was such a procrastinator, and she realized she needed to seriously work on that problem. Eh, she'll deal with it later.

She saw something in the back of the fridge that was all moldy and runny. Wrinkling her nose, she pinched the plate and slowly dragged it forward, but yelped and snatched her hand away as the mold snapped at her. "Seriously?" She asked. Gathering all of her courage, Rukia grabbed the moldy creature and tossed it into the sink, plate and all. She immediately turned on the grinder, and watched with satisfaction as the mold shrieked and writhed.

"Ha!" She cried with triumph as she took her glass and drank her juice. Rukia then ran into the hall, tugged her book bag loose from one of the many hooks, and dashed out the door, locking it behind her. Her brother was gone, obviously, he told her to get ready in ten minutes, forty minutes ago.

Keeping a tight hold on her book bag, Rukia sprinted to the direction of her school. As she ran, she told herself over and over again to listen to her brother next time knowing very well it wasn't going to do much good, since she would repeat this whole morning again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next damn freaking day-ugh what was wrong with her? Damn it!

…

Rukia dashed up the stairs to the second floor and skidded around a corner. She slammed into a girl, sending all of her papers flying in the air, fluttering to the floor like leaves. "Hey!" She cried at Rukia with indignation.

"I'm sorry, any other day I would help you pick them up, but because I'm late for class and am too selfish, I _won't_ lend you a hand and hope that you'll forgive me eventually even though I've never seen you before in my life." Rukia called over her shoulder. The warning bell rang, telling her that she only had thirty seconds to make it to class, if not her teacher would give her detention, and she _hated _detention with her teacher.

Rukia frantically rounded a corner and caught sight of Ichigo and Renji talking, on their way to their classroom. They turned when they heard her pounding footsteps. "Oi! Hurry up!" Ichigo called.

"What do you think I'm doing, idiot? Waltzing my way over there?" Rukia shouted at him as she neared the classroom. However, because Lady Luck hated Rukia for some unknown reason, she lashed out at her like the bitch she was and made Rukia stumble forward.

"Damn it, Rukia!" Ichigo called as she fell. He quickly went to her and grabbed her by the cuff of her neck and hauled her ass into the classroom and quickly joined her and Renji into the room, just as the tardy bell rang. Rukia leaned against Orihime's desk as she gulped for air, holding her sides.

"Wow, Rukia, you made it this time!" Orihime beamed as Rukia merely gave her a small smile in response, since she really couldn't say anything at the moment. The teacher, who had been writing something on the board with chalk, stopped in order to face her. His steely grey eyes were far from amused.

"It seems that you were on time today, you surprise me sometimes, Miss Kuchiki." Byakuya told her as he turned back to the board. "Now, if you would please take your seat and stop being a hindrance, we could start with class."

Sometimes being the younger sister of the teacher made Rukia want to kill herself. Sure they weren't really related, but when he married her sister, Hisana, Rukia went to live with them when her parents died. She was only able to have Hisana for two years before she died of cancer. Now, as a last promise to his late wife, Byakuya took her in, but that didn't mean he had to be nice to her.

"_Yeah, don't mind me, I'm like, the only sister of your late wife you supposedly loved." _Rukia thought bitterly. He picked on her in class too, and that was breaching the boundaries of what was fair and what wasn't. If she so much as talked, detention. If she was late, detention. If she dozed off for just a millisecond, detention. If she forgot her homework, detention. It's not like she's the only one doing it, but Byakuya was like a sniper, ready to blow her head off the first chance he got; she could almost see, no, _feel_ that damn little red light pointing at her forehead.

Jeez, she was seventeen for crying out loud!

"Turn to back to chapter twenty-one, we'll be discussing that time period again." Byakuya said, receiving several groans of protest from the class. Rukia remained silent however, because Lord knew if _she _opened _her _mouth, she'll be staying after class, cleaning the damn room.

"Sir, we just went over this last week, why do we have to do it again?" Renji dared himself to ask.

"Because your poor quiz scores screamed that you were in dire need of re-teaching; chapter twenty-one, Mr. Abarai." Her brother replied. Renji slouched back in his chair as he lamely turned the pages of his text book. Rukia felt someone tap her shoulder and she ducked her head in order to look behind her, praying that her brother wouldn't notice. Rukia saw a pale pretty face, with large brown eyes, and black lush hair that fell past her shoulders and curled at the tips. Her usual sunglasses were tucked in the front of her shirt, and the tie of her uniform was loosely tied around her arm. For someone so beautiful, she sure knew how to make a guy cry.

She stared into the mischievous eyes of Jennifer Vaughn, one of her best friends, and the _one _person she really shouldn't be hanging out with, but did so anyway, because Rukia really didn't know any better. Again, what the hell was wrong with her? "What do you want?" Rukia whispered. Jennifer leaned forward, smirking.

"The girls and I are having lunch on the roof, want to join us?" She asked. The roof? The guys always ate there, and they were territorial about their spot.

"What about the guys?" Rukia whispered back, chancing a peek at Byakuya, but he was too busy explaining the war of blah, blah, blah, and why it's historically important due to blah, blah, blah.

"Oh please, our group beat the guys in a card game and took the spot for ourselves." Jennifer explained, smirking again. Rukia blinked at her friend in confusion.

"Wait a minute, where was I when all of this happened?" She asked.

Jennifer shrugged. "Detention."

Go figure.

"It seems to me that there's talking coming from the back of the room. Girls, do you want me to stop the lesson and have the class listen to you instead?" Byakuya asked, not turning away from the chalk board. Rukia inwardly groaned as Lady Luck struck again.

"Sorry, sir, but Jade over here insisted I explain to her what you said since she didn't catch the last part." Jennifer said, turning to one of her startled peers. "Isn't that right, Jade?" She asked, her tone eerily quiet. Jade's eyes widened in fear then she vigorously nodded.

"S-She's right, Sensei, my apologies." Jade told him hastily. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief when Byakuya turned his attention back to the board.

…

The small group of girls sat in a circle, eating lunch and talking about anything that came up. The roof was an ideal place to eat when it was lunch time, but because the boys consisted of Ichigo, Renji, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Toshiro, no one really bothered to cross _their _turf; no one really had the guts, except maybe for Jennifer.

Rukia watched her group talk amongst themselves. Momo sat next to Orihime, wordlessly listening to her telling a strange story. Orihime excitedly waved her hands around, twirling a leek in her hand (Rukia was still trying to figure out where that thing came from), and making Tatsuki flinch away every time the thing almost came in contact with her nose. Jennifer sat back, her arms crossed and looking relatively bored.

"What is it, not all that great?" Rukia asked as she put away the last of her lunch. Jennifer sighed as she nodded.

"Yeah, I figured the guys would come up here, demanding that we give their spot back. Man, what a bunch of _girls_." Jennifer said. It didn't bother Rukia at all, however. She enjoyed it on the roof, especially now that she could lie down and stare up at the sky. The white cotton balls that rolled across the sky took many shapes and forms. It wasn't long before all of them were pointing out different shapes. Despite the problems she may have in school, Rukia's small group of friends always found away to make things fun, and distract her; not counting the times when Jennifer got them into trouble, because those times sucked.

The door that led to the roof burst open loudly, making the girls jump. Five boys walked towards them, three looking like they were going to pick a fight, and the other two looking as if they clearly had something better to do. Jennifer's sly smile didn't go unnoticed as she stared up at the guys from where she w sitting. "You know, I almost gave up on the five of you, I was starting to think you backed down."

"Cut the crap, Jennifer, we want a rematch." Grimmjow snapped angrily. Jennifer raised her one of her eyebrows and stared up at him, innocently.

"A rematch, but we won fair and square." She told them.

"We know, but we just want our spot back, and we're willing to play you again for the spot." Renji said. Ichigo scratched his head, annoyed at all the trouble that was being caused.

"Let's just play the damn game and get this thing over with, okay?" Ichigo said. Tatsuki scoffed as she stood up from where she was sitting. Orihime clasped her hands together in slight worry, the leek no longer in her hand and-wait? What the hell, where did that leek go? What kind of sorcery was this!

"Typical of you guys to come crawling back. We said that whoever won, kept the spot, and last time I checked, Jennifer beat Grimmjow's ass in the last round, giving us the victory." Tatsuki said, and Jennifer smirked in Grimmjow's direction, the smug heavily clear on her face. He scowled at her.

"Don't think that you'll win again once we-"

"You know we are not going to give you the spot back." Jennifer told Ichigo, pointedly ignoring Grimmjow.

"Bitch, I wasn't done talking!" Grimmjow yelled. Jennifer remained unfazed. She always found a way to push everyone's buttons just right, making people reach their boiling point. She was sort of like a fisher, she easily cast the line, and Grimmjow was easily baited.

Toshiro sighed as he leaned against the railing. "You know, we can always find another spot to eat, it'll save us all the trouble; I'm also not in the mood to play childish games."

"I agree with Hitsugaya, this really is unnecessary." Ulquiorra said, but the other three wouldn't have it. Rukia had to admire those two, why they chose to hang around those three blockheads, she'll never know, but at least they're there to make the group look cool instead of really, really stupid, because that's what Renji, Ichigo, and Grimmjow did.

They made the group look really, really stupid.

"Why won't you give us a rematch?" Renji argued.

"We already told you, we won against you and took the spot, we don't need to have a rematch now that the spot is ours." Momo finally spoke up.

"Guys, seriously, drop it. Jennifer will eventually grow tired of it and give it back, won't you Jen?" Rukia asked the girl sitting beside her..

"Hell no." Jennifer said, putting her sunglasses on.

"_Jen." _Rukia said.

"What? Eff you guys, I want this spot." Jennifer said.

"Er, if I could make a suggestion? Why don't we all share the spot." Orihime offered hopefully. Everyone stared at her for several seconds before going back to arguing amongst themselves. Rukia shook her head and decided to lie down again. She ignored everyone and smiled to herself when she found a cloud that looked like Chappy.

…

"Get over yourself, Jennifer, you are so conceited." Tatsuki rolled her eyes. The girls found themselves in the library after school, _trying _to spend there time researching, but what they were really doing was wasting time, like always. Rukia smiled softly and Jennifer glared at her.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"It's you, you honestly think that you're _the girl_?" Rukia asked her as she read the many titles of the books. Jennifer gave a soft smile, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I don't think, I know." Jennifer responded.

"Oooh, somebody is blinded by their own importance." Momo laughed, earning a harsh shush from the librarian. The girls ducked behind a shelf, then they emerged again, whispering.

"You don't think so? Who suddenly made you all experts on guys?" Jennifer asked. "I have yet to see one of you with a boyfriend." She told them, making the other girls, except for Tatsuki, flinch. Rukia will admit, she did have guys that admired her, but they were just too afraid of Byakuya to even ask her out.

"It's not like we can't land a guy, we just have more important things to do." Tatsuki said, reaching for a book and brushing some dust out of the way. The dust motes gathered together and attacked Rukia, sending her into a fit of coughs. Again the librarian shushed them, but her friends paid no attention to Rukia's struggle to stay alive.

"That's a lie, you're only using that excuse to cover for yourself. It's okay, I understand none of you have the qualities you need in order to catch a guy's attention, let alone keep one at your side." Jennifer said a little too lightly. Rukia felt insulted.

"That's a not fair, Jennifer, we're just as good as you." Rukia whispered harshly. Jennifer gave a mischievous smirk.

"Okay then, prove it." Jennifer said, going to the tables and tearing off a piece of paper. She cut it into five strips of paper, and scribbled something on them. She then took a cup for of pencils located on the table, and dumped them out. The other girls watched her with mild curiosity, and Jennifer raced back to them, placing the small papers in the cup and shaking it about a bit.

"What are you doing, Jennifer?" Orihime asked, staring at the papers in the cup.

"This, my dear, has the names of certain guys. You pick out a guy, and you have to get him to like you and ask you out by the end of the year." Jennifer said. "Sort of like a fun challenge."

"Huh? A challenge?" Momo asked.

"Yeah right, you're full of crap, Jennifer. I'm not doing it." Tatsuki shook her head. Jennifer shrugged mildly.

"I know you weren't going to, I understand that you're too scared, but it's okay, it's completely okay." Jennifer said in a pitied tone. Tatsuki glared at her friend and, to everyone's surprise, dug her hand in the cup and pulled out a strip of paper.

"You're on." She told Jennifer through clenched teeth. She opened the paper and read the name, her face going grim.

"Who is it, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

"mrefjiabrfai." Tatsuki mumbled. Jennifer leaned in closer to Tatsuki, grinning.

"What was that, Tatsuki? I didn't catch that."

"I got Renji, okay, Renji." Tatsuki said in anger.

Jennifer laughed softly as she turned to Momo. "Your turn." Gulping, Momo pulled out a white piece of paper.

"T-Toshiro?" She asked, looking like she was about to faint.

"Nice, I'll go next." Jennifer said, picking slip herself. She pulled it out and opened it. She frowned at the name.

"Who did you get?" Rukia asked.

"Grimmjow, damn it, I was hoping for Ulquiorra, or Ichigo. What a pain in the ass." Jennifer rolled her eyes. Orihime caught Rukia's eye.

"Um, you go Rukia, I'll pick last." She told her. Actually, Rukia wanted to go last, but she really didn't have much of a choice now. Reaching for the cup, Rukia took a piece of paper, and she swore it felt like a ton. With shaky hands, she opened the sheet of paper and read the name. Rukia's breath got caught in her throat as Orihime took the last name.

"U-Ulquiorra…" Orihime stammered as she read the name. Jennifer then smiled slyly.

"Then that means Rukia got Ichigo. That's pretty funny." She laughed quietly, making the librarian storm towards them, but the girls sped off down the aisles of books. Neither of them noticed a teacher standing not far off.

Rangiku watched the girls lead the poor librarian into a wild goose chase. She overheard their conversation and tapped her chin. "A challenge, to see who could seduce a guy first?" She asked herself. Then she broke into a grin.

"That would be fun, I should tell the others!" Rangiku cried out, quickly leaving the library, heading off towards the teacher's lounge.

Let the challenge begin!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's it for now. The next chapter, we'll see what the girls will try to do for attention! I apologize for any mistakes!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holy cow! Go on, say it, you're a horrible author Sammy Jo! Yes! Yes I am! I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that! I've been busy with Interview: Bleach Pairings, that I had no time! Especially now that college started. Rukia141 forced Jennifer and I to go on a break, so I'm updating. I think Jennifer will be updating her story, too, I think. Anyways, sorry for the wait!**_

_**A Girl's Challenge**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Rangiku was practically skipping with glee down the deserted halls of the school. Ever since she heard the naughty girls talking about a challenge, she just _had _to be a part of it. Rangiku stopped after she realized something. Frowning, she leaned against the wall, trying to solve the sudden problem. She tried to figure out who would play the game with her.

"Something I can help you with, Miss Matsumoto?" Someone asked in a sickly sweet voice. An unpleasant shiver ran down her spine as she fortified her defenses. She turned and face Gin Ichimaru, making sure to step away from him as he stood before her. His fox-like appearance did nothing to ease his snake-like personality. He was loner, a mysterious man who came to the school seeking to put his teaching skills to the test. However, Rangiku was wary of him; he wasn't a man to be trusted.

"No thanks." Rangiku said, turning away, her hair fluttering in the air before settling itself again on her shoulders. She needed to get away from him, get back to her room. Usually she would be absolutely fine with confronting the man, but only when she was accompanied by someone. When she was alone with him, however, it felt like he was suffocating her with that horrible atmosphere of his. To top things off, he enjoyed every bit of her discomfort, and she wasn't the only one he targeted; a lot of students felt the same way as well.

"Well, you seemed very troubled a minute ago; I just thought I could have been of help." He told her; she could just picture that stupid grin on his face as he spoke.

"Help? Ha! You would have made things worse." She snapped at him, but of course, he followed. Well, his classroom and the teacher's lounge were in the same hall, damn it!

"I'm sure you're taking things out of proportion here. You know, you shouldn't burden yourself too much, what good are you if you exhaust yourself?" He asked. Rangiku whirled around and faced him, glaring at him coldly.

"Stop it, Ichimaru." She told him in a clipped tone.

Gin smiled at her widely, tilting his head. "Stop what?"

"Stop talking to me as if you can't stand me." Rangiku said, turning away once more. There was another thing that Rangiku really hated about him, something that made him win the award for being the world's greatest asshole.

Gin only ever talked politely to those he truly despised.

…

Rangiku entered the lounge and sighed, leaning against the door. The walk with Gin from the library to the lounge was the worst minute of her life. Wiping her forehead slightly, she caught sight of Yoruichi and Nanao and brightened considerably.

"~Hello!~" Rangiku cried loudly, waving at her two best friends. Yoruichi, who was reading a sports magazine, returned the smile. Nanao, however, didn't bother to look up from the papers she was grading.

"That's her, _'I have a bad idea' _voice." She said, fixing her glasses before returning to her work, filling the page with deep, red marks. Rangiku threw herself into a chair, bumping into Nanao in the process. Nanao's arm flew sideways, sending the red pen (and ink) skidding across the paper in a long horizontal line. Nanao's eyebrows twitched, but she pushed away her anger and continued grading.

"I just came up with an awesome idea!" Rangiku cried. "Well, it's not technically my idea, but it's still pretty great!"

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh at her. "What is it this time, Rangiku?"

She leaned close, her large bosom engulfing some of Nanao's papers. The account teacher sighed as she tried to pull the quizzes from underneath Rangiku before they were soiled. "Remember when I said that this year has turned out pretty boring?"

"Yes." Yoruichi said, going back to her magazine. "I like this year, though, it's been peaceful."

"Oh come on, Yoruichi! Nothing is even happening with your athletic girls, and something _always _happens in Athletics." Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"I just got a good bunch this year." Yoruichi replied.

Rangiku sighed heavily. "You guys are becoming more boring each year! Even Nanao's class is getting a little-wait, never mind, her Accounting class has always been boring."

Nanao angrily put her red pen down and faced Rangiku, her glasses gleaming dangerously. "Oh really? And you have something to fix that?"

"Of course!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Okay, so I was in the library today, searching for a video to show to my Journalism class, and guess what?"

"What?" Yoruichi and Nanao asked lazily.

"I overheard a conversation between Rukia and a couple of her friends. They talked about a game in which they have to get a guy to fall for them before the end of this school year!" Rangiku cried, unable to contain her excitement. "We should play, too!"

Her two friends stared at her. Nanao was the first to speak up. "That's the stupidest idea I ever heard. Here I thought you could no longer surprise me by your wanton behavior, but it seems that I was wrong."

"Oh, you party pooper! Come on, it'll be fun! Yoruichi, you're with me, right?" Rangiku asked. Yoruichi sat back in her chair, trying decide if she should go along with her robust friend, or take Nanao's side for once.

…

"What the hell, I'll do it." Yoruichi shrugged. Nanao groaned as she closed her eyes.

Rangiku turned to Nanao. "Come one, Nanao, you know you want to. Just go along with it. Do you really want to leave the two of us alone? Seducing guys?"

Nanao frowned, giving Rangiku a frosty glare. "You know what? Yes, I'm going to leave the two of you to your stupidities. I'm not going to bail you out if you get in trouble." She told them rather stiffly. Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would say no, and I completely understand. I know it's hard to attract a man with that skinny body of yours, and not to mention your flat chest." Rangiku said, nodding towards Nanao's small chest. The young teacher immediately crossed her arms and blushed furiously.

"T-That has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, but of course it does, _chérie_." Rangiku winked. "But no need to feel embarrassed!" Nanao's eyes flared angrily.

"I'll join your stupid little game, so I can beat you and show you that a plain girl like myself can win against _your _kind!" Nanao shouted, sending a couple of papers flying as she stood up abruptly.

"That was easy." Yoruichi murmured.

"That's great! So, what guys should we target? Male teachers of this school? Oh, sleep over at my house, we can discuss it there after school today!"

"No." Nanao said, still angry. "We can't right after school."

"Awwww, why not?" Rangiku asked, suddenly slouching.

"Ukitake wants to hold a small meeting in order to introduce the new English teacher. You know, the one who's going to replace Aizen after, well, you know." Yoruichi said.

"After he harassed that poor girl? Disgusting man, I'm glad they were able to catch him before he got too far." Rangiku said, she then sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "Is this meeting mandatory?"

"Yes." Both Yoruichi and Nanao replied.

…

"She's from over seas, and graduated with honors from a prestigious university." Ukitake said. "We are extremely lucky to have her, so make her feel at home. Heather Vaughn, if you would please." He announced. Heads turned when they heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching.

A young woman, fresh out of a university, made her way towards the front of the auditorium. She was small, but fair. Her long, hair fell down her back, curling slightly at the ends. Her skin seemed pale and soft, her brown eyes were large and deep, but full of light and enthusiasm. She wasn't short, but she wasn't too tall either. Heather waved slightly to the staff she will be working with from now on. She was beautiful, not hot, not sexy, but beautiful.

She beamed at Ukitake as she took his hand. "Welcome, Miss Vaughn."

"Thank you." She said, before facing the front. "Thank you all for having me, I'm a long ways from home, but hopefully I'll fit in by the end of the year."

"She's gorgeous, and how old is she?" Rangiku whispered as Heather spoke.

"Quiet, Rangiku. I will admit, she's very young, but I'm guessing she's in her early twenties." Nanao whispered. Rangiku's eyes brightened at a sudden idea and Nanao gaped at her in horror.

"She can be number four." Rangiku whispered, full of excitement. "It'll be more fun with more people. Look at her, she's perfect, she completes us. You're the dorky girl, Yoruichi is the athletic one, I'm the sexy one, and she's the beautiful one, it's perfect."

Feeling highly offended, but deciding she couldn't do much about it, Nanao shook her head. "No, Rangiku, leave her alone. She's new and she needs to get accustomed to-"

"Yoo-hoo! Heather!" Rangiku called, standing up from her seat. The rest of the faculty watched in mild amusement and Heather blinked at her. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto; you can call me Rangiku. I teach Journalism and I'm in charge of the Yearbook staff! I'm so glad that you decided to join our school! Welcome!"

A lot of the faculty rolled their eyes at her, but Heather smiled at her. "Oh, thank you so much, Rangiku. If my little sister hadn't of told me about the open spot, I wouldn't be here. She come to this school, most of you have probably taught her. Jennifer."

Several teachers sighed in frustration, but instead of feeling embarrassed, Heather laughed. "Oh yeah, she's a handful."

…

"Stop being an idiot!" Jennifer yelled, raising a beaker to throw at Grimmjow, but someone snatched it from out of her hands and she looked up. Kisuke Urahara wagged his finger at her.

"Tsk, tsk, Jennifer, this is Chemistry, not Kenpachi's gym." He told her, setting the beaker down. He went aisle and Jennifer glared at Grimmjow.

"You always piss me off!" Jennifer yelled at him.

Grimmjow merely shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jennifer let out half a scream, making a girl stare at her. "What are you looking at?" Jennifer snapped angrily, scaring the girl.

How the hell was she going to win the stupid challenge, if the damn guy doesn't take a hint? All week she's been trying to get his attention somehow, but he either ignored her, or looked at her warily. Well, she didn't blame the guy, they've been enemies for years.

"Ugh, eff my life…" She sighed.

…

Momo peeked around the corner and caught sight of Toshiro. He was casually leaning against the wall, fiddling with his phone. He had his same regular scowl on his face, making him look slightly more intimidating. She took several deep breaths, trying to pump herself up. "You can do this, Momo. It's just Toshiro Hitsugaya, nothing special. Come on, come on." Momo whispered, trying to stop her shaking hands.

"Just walk up to him and say hi, just say hi, Momo." She told herself, and gather up all of her courage. She briskly made her way towards him, eyes intently on him. She was close, she was almost there. All she had to do was say hi, nod at him, let him know that she existed. Toshiro knew Jennifer, talked to her sometimes, but he still found himself forgetting Momo's name. Well, not today.

Momo reached him, and he looked up at her approaching figure. Embarrassed at having been completely caught off guard, she looked away and walked right past him. When she was a few feet away, she chanced a look. Toshiro went back to messing with his phone. Darn! How could she win the challenge if she was too nervous to approach him? He scared her sometimes, well, not as much as Ulquiorra, that's for sure.

…

Rukia impatiently tapped her pencil against her desk. She glanced at Ichigo in utter confusion. Seduce Ichigo? Have him fall for her? Have him ask her out by the end of the year-_what the hell? _She sighed at the impossibility, she might as well kiss victory good-bye. She knew Ichigo for years now, and not once did she think of their relationship being more, and she didn't want to either, it was so weird. Not to mention the fact that Ichigo had no interest in being in a relationship, which led Rukia to question his sexuality.

She got a good smack on the head for that one.

How should she even approach the situation? Should she give him some sort of hint? Should Rukia flirt with him? Damn it all! Why did she agree to this? She groaned to herself.

"In this section we will take a look at limits whose value is infinity or minus infinity." Gin explained, writing a few problems on the board. "These kinds of limits will show up fairly regularly in later sections and in other courses and so you'll need to be able to deal with them when you run across them."

Class wasn't helping either, Rukia _hated _Calculus…

…

Orihime had been trying to find the best way to talk to Ulquiorra, but he didn't seem interested in _anything_. All the classes she had with him, he didn't show the slightest interest. She didn't know if he liked a certain subject, or what his hobbies could be. He was like a robot, going from class to class, taking notes, finishing his work, and the done. She couldn't possibly imagine what his home was like.

What if he didn't have a home? What if Ulquiorra lived by himself, struggling to support himself as he went to school, trying to get a good education, that's why he walks around as if he has no heart? Orihime's hands flew to her mouth. What if he was victim all this time? Poor Ulquiorra! She had to befriend him!

A look of utter determination crossed her features as she made it her goal to become his best friend, momentarily forgetting about the challenge she had to win. Orihime was about to stand up and head towards his desk when their English teacher entered.

"Good afternoon class, before we begin, please turn in your critical analysis essays in the bin, take out your books, and turn to page eighty-three." Heather said, getting her things ready for the lesson. There was a sudden movement as the class went to do what they were told. Ulquiorra approached the bin and Orihime quickly scrambled towards him.

"Hi! Did you think the paper was hard to write? At first I didn't know where to start, but I finally figured it out!" She told him happily, trying to strike up a conversation. Ulquiorra stared at her for several seconds, before returning to his desk.

Orihime pouted. Perhaps he had a difficult time accessing his feelings?

…

"Get your asses going, you maggots!" Kenpachi roared at the guys. Tatsuki watched from the other side of the fence as half the guys sprinted down the track, while the other half did several exercises on the field. She almost felt sorry for them, and having a raging coach yelling at them from the sidelines wasn't helping.

She spotted Renji at the front of the running group. She was still pissed that Jennifer manipulated her into accepting the damn challenge. Well, it wasn't entirely Jennifer's fault, but Tatsuki sure found it easy to blame her. How the hell was Tatsuki going to win over Renji? _Renji._

"This is so stupid-!" Tatsuki yelled, kicking one of the soccer balls. It went soaring in the air, nailing a defenseless girl on the head. She wobbled slightly before crumbling to the floor. "Oh shit…"

Definitely Jennifer's fault.

…

"Um." Heather said, staring at the cup sitting in the middle of the table. "How did I get dragged into this?"

"Oh, don't worry your little head, Vaughn, it's just for fun!" Rangiku cried as she, Heather, Yoruichi and Nanao sat around the table. It had been a week since Heather's arrival, and Rangiku made sure to make her a part of the group in order to play her little game.

"Playing with the feelings of others is fun?" Heather asked in a disapproving tone.

"Yes, thank you, Heather, that's exactly what I'm talking about." Nanao nodded.

"Don't put it like that! Think of it as a personal challenge. This is the opportunity for you to practice your feminine charm! Oh, Heather, do it for me." Rangiku begged, her eyes pleading.

"Rangiku, you're a great person to be with, but don't you think this is going a little too far?" Heather asked.

"Psssh! Of course not! It's just fun, only for this year, nothing big. Please, please, please, please! I'll let you get out of the game early if you want, just try it out for a few weeks!" Rangiku continued.

"Just go with it, Heather, she'll never leave you alone." Yoruichi said. "I mean it, _never_."

Heather shifted uncomfortably before sighing. "Okay, only for a few weeks, then I'm out."

Rangiku clapped her hands together happily as she hugged Heather tightly. "Yes! Yes! Thank you! Okay! Let's all pick one name to put in the cup, then we'll draw."

"Alright, easy enough." Nanao said, still a little miffed. She scribbled a name on one paper and held it up. "Gin Ichimaru."

"_What?" _Rangiku cried, making Heather slightly jump.

Nanao looked at her friend, innocently. "What's the matter, Rangiku? You said to pick a name."

"Yeah, but Gin is a freak, a creeper." Rangiku frowned. Then she suddenly smiled. "But I see how you want to play." Rangiku wrote a name on her small piece of paper. "Shunsui Kyoraku."

"That lame band teacher?" Nanao asked.

"That's right, beat that." Rangiku said.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." Yoruichi said, placing the paper in the jar. Rangiku and Nanao looked at her in surprise.

"Byakuya? Are you sane?" Nanao asked.

Yoruichi shrugged. "Let's make it challenging."

"Fine." Rangiku said and turned to Heather. "Alright, Heather, pick a guy."

"Well, I still don't know many people here, but I did run into Kisuke once, and he seemed nice. So I'll choose him for the cup." Heather said, and Rangiku tossed the paper in. She shook it, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Alright, girls, this is it. Heather, since you're new, you go first." Rangiku said, handing the cup to her. Heather hesitated as she lightly bit her lip.

"Here goes." She finally sighed, plucking out a name. She read the name and turned the paper over. "Byakuya."

"Wow, good luck sweet heart." Rangiku whistled. Heather looked confused as she stared at her new found friends.

"Wait, is that bad? Is he bad?" She asked.

"You've probably met him. He's the History teacher, the cold one." Yoruichi explained. "The one who's classroom is right down the hall from yours."

Heather's beautiful face paled. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes." Rangiku laughed, pulling out a name. However, her laugh immediately died when she read the name. She pursed her lips as she glared at the piece of paper.

"What is it, Rangiku?" Nanao smirked. "Who did you get?"

Rangiku glared at her friend. "Gin."

"Is something wrong?" Heather asked.

For once, Nanao seemed pleased that her loud friend finally sobered up. "She and Gin aren't on friendly terms."

"They basically hate each other." Yoruichi said.

"You can always pull out, Rangiku." Nanao said, looking smug. However, Rangiku crumbled the paper up.

"This is just a set back, but I'm not giving up. Don't do your victory dance just yet." Rangiku said, leaning back in her chair. Yoruichi went ahead and pulled out a piece of paper.

"The man you get will decide my future, Yoruichi. Please give me good news." Nanao sighed. Yoruichi laughed out loud as she showed Nanao the name.

"Sorry, I got Kisuke. That means you got Kyoraku." She said. Nanao buried her face in her hands.

"Why? _Why?_" Nanao sighed. "Why am I friends with you?"

"Okay! So it's settled! We have until the end of the year, so let's get started!" Rangiku cried, standing up. "Though I might end up murdering, Gin. I kid, I kid!" She suddenly said, when she caught sight of Heather's face. "I still hate the guy."

Heather stared down at Byakuya's name and frowned. She came to school in order to teach students, to help them excel; instead, she was dragged into a game. She had only been there a week, and she had to _seduce_ someone?

Seducing wasn't her thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Excuse me while I laugh. *Leaves* HA! *Comes back* Sorry, I enjoyed giving Bleach characters teacher roles. I had to do some serious thinking before assigning people subjects to teach. Calculus for Gin seemed reasonable for me, because he's a freaking genius and I think those who can do Calculus without any trouble are geniuses. In case you didn't figure it out, yes, Jushiro is the principal! LOL! Just two OCs guys, that's it! For those of you who are Byakuya x Heather fans, you're welcome. :D<strong>_


End file.
